Seeing the Light: Alec's Story
by diasma


**Seeing the Light – Alec's Story**

_Disclaimer: The characters and events portrayed in this piece fan fiction are done so with the intention of entertaining fans of Dark Angel. The characters and other instances (except for those I have made up) are borrowed from 20th Century Fox and Cameron/Eglee Productions. _

_A/N: It is not necessary to read **Seeing the Light - Max's Story **to follow this fic, however it may make more sense if you do as both stories run parallel to each other. This fic is dedicated to those who read and/or reviewed Max's Story. I wasn't going to continue writing(I suffer from chronic writers block) but your reviews encouraged me to give it another go! Thanks:-) _

* * *

The mood inside the Jam Pony headquarters was one that reflected the dreary conditions outside. To say it was raining was an understatement. It had been pouring incessantly all day and all the employees, including OC and myself lacked any motivation to head outside, let alone to ride around the city all day delivering packages.

"Bip, bip, bip, people! Despite my pleas to the great man above these packages won't deliver themselves."

"Oh c'mon Norm, can't you cut us a bit of slack today. It's absolutely pissing down out there." I protested, adding a little pout that I knew Normal wouldn't be able to resist.

"That it is, my boy." Normal stated in reply, in the same loud expressionless manner he used to converse with his staff. Pausing, he beckoned me to the dispatch desk and in a softer tone conveyed the message I was hoping to hear.

"You are looking a little pale though, couldn't have my star rider catching a cold now could I?"

I couldn't tell if Normal actually believed what he was saying or whether he was again suffering a bout of starstruck-itis and acting out his affection towards me. Who the hell cares though, I was being offered a way out, and to stay all warm and dry.

"You better stay back and help me out in dispatch."

I could feel her eyes bearing daggers from behind me, before she even opened her mouth.

"There aint nuttin' wrong wit him Normal, at least not yet. Is there Alec?"

How an X5 with super-strength and intelligence like myself could be intimidated by one single female ordinary is beyond me. But Original Cindy could be one helluva intimidating individual when she wanted to be!

"The lady's right Normal, and as you said before, the packages won't deliver themselves. If I feel a cold coming on, I'll be sure to head straight on home. I'm no use to you if I get sick after all." Ugh, how does he fall for this shit all the time?

"Alright, but make sure you don't come in tomorrow if you get even a hint of a cough coming on. I just wish the rest of your workmates could show just an inch of your attitude and determination."

I didn't need to look at OC to know that her eyes were rolling at Normals last declaration. But hey, what could I say? The guy had great taste!

When I did turn to face OC, I wished I hadn't. She was an imposing sight with her arms folded across her chest, head tilted to the side and those eyes of hers boring into mine.

"What?" I exclaimed. How could I help it if Normal had a thing for me? Besides for all I knew I could indeed be looking pale. It's not like I had a mirror in my pocket to check my colouration every minute of the day.

Original Cindy fixed one last glare in my direction before grabbing a package and leaving.

Reluctantly I did the same. Max better have some damn good excuse for not showing up today, I muttered out loud as I braced myself for the onslaught of rain pelting down on me.

Original Cindy had managed to rope me into helping her cover Max's shift today. It was the second day running I had done so. There had better be some serious shouting going down on Max's behalf at the Crash on the weekend to make up for it though. And by shouting, I don't mean yelling; I mean her paying for my beers – a lot of beers too!

When OC had come to me today with the news that Max was not coming in again, I'd had my doubts and suspicions to her whereabouts. I mean X5s don't get sick after all. I don't have anything against taking a bit of time off now and then if you can get it. When it involves me doing extra shifts though, the resentment kicks in big time! But OC could be one persuasive woman and before she could even start listing the gazillion reasons why I was indebted to help Max, she had twisted my arm, well not literally of course.

It was never going to take much persuading anyhow. When it came to Max, I'd do almost anything. It's just that I'd prefer not to. I'dprefer she did show up at work, prefer she didn't go off on all those freaking missions for the great eyes only, and prefer she didn't have White hunting her down. Because then I wouldn't have to constantly worry about her or see her hurting.

To be continued


End file.
